Resisting against my love Tom X Tord Eddsworld fanfic
by WolfFox Gemini
Summary: Most of this is Tom's point of view! Ever since that one day, when Tord came back to get his red robot thing, everything has changed. He nearly conquered the entire world. Without mercy, he killed many and the last states that haven't been conquered still fight but are losing. I only have two questions: Why does he do this? And what is his motivation?


"Tom? Uh-... You recieved a letter from Edd, it's about the plan." A man said as the spiked-haired brit tried to grab a book from his library. He steps down the ladder and is handed the letter. Tom opened it and read:

 _Tom Ridgewell,_

 _I recieved your letter, and your information is very useful. Matt also sent me a letter of how our Fighters have been doing. And once again, he asked when do we meet. You handle the information and you also set up the meetings, I too am wondering when the next meeting is going to be. Outof the topic, I had a sketch artist draw new weaponry my team created, I say they work very well and that the Red Army won't seeit coming! Please, write back as soon as possible,_

 _From a good friend, Edd Gould._

Tom looks inside the envelope and takes out a few more pieces of paper. He looks over the sketches Edd wrote about in the letter in Tom's left hand. Tom hums, "Is there anymore mailing envelopes?" The man who gave Tom the letter answers, "I'll check, please wait patiently." Tom nods as the man walks out of the room. Tom looks at his closed windows. Not a single spot of light was seen since the curtains were dark, _very_ dark. He stares at the letters and tells himself, "How did it get to this?" The same man came back a few mintues later and gave Tom an empty, unused envelope, so Tom began writing.

A day later, a knock was heard at Tom's base, which really was just an ordinary house, the men and women who were inside all fleed to the basement quietly as mice. Tom quickly put in eye contacts instead of plain black ones and wet his hair to make it look like he just cameoutof the shower since he didn't have enough time to do it. A young teenage girl, who's cover was the sister if someone came knocking, opened the door. At the door was three Red Army soldiers. She quickly let them in and treated them with respect as Tom walked quickly to remove history books from the living room. He felt one of the soldiers galre at him with the most unsettling look as he carried them into his office. Tom walks back out to see the three soldiers questioning the woman who played the role of the mother of the house, she says, "Yes, I have two children, and right now, my husband is in his study." She sees Tom and says, "Ashton, go get your father, alright?" Tom nods and walks to his study room. The man who plays the father role of the house is in the room, Tom says, still pretending to be the son, "Dad, the Red Army soldiers are, come and greet them." The man nods.

The four actors treated the three soldiers with the greatest respect. The mother says, "Our son, Ashton, has been staying and will be staying until he and his wife make up over a fight. And currently, I think they'll divorce since it's been months." Tom nods and acts uncomfortable, "Y-Yeah, she kicked me out." The young teenager giggles, "Yeah, you're pretty lame, bro." Tom glares at her because he could sense a little truth to that, "I'll kick you out." "I live here! You're staying here! I'll kick _you_ out!" She fires back with a playful tone. The father shushes them, "Forgive our children, our daughter is very misbehaved." One soldier chuckles, "It's quite alright, I have the same problem." The other soldier says, "We'll be starting the monthly inspection, and I believe you know the reason behind this, correct?" The four of the family of actors reply, "An inspection for Resistance included members."

After an hour of two, the soldiers didn't find the secret door to the basement, and the inspection was over. One of the soldiers informed the father, "We've found no evidence, thank you for your corporation." The soldiers looks at Tom and Tom waves at him. Another soldier says, "What's that?" Tom looks at them, "What's what?" The other soldier walked towards Tom and grabs his wrist, he points at the tatto on his wrist of three circles in a form of a triangle, the top circle is bigger than the other two and is colored black, the left bottom circle is half black, and the bottom right is an outline of a circle that isn't colored in, it's the resistance symbol, which was Matt's idea. The circles represented the three teams, the half-colored circle is Matt, the empty circle is Edd, and the black-colored circled is Tom. Every one is each team has it, is Edd's team, the top circle is the empty circle, in Matt's, the top circle is the half-colored. Tom quickly improvised, "It's our family's symbol, doesn't everyone from the UK have one?" The other two soldiers looked at the other's wrists to find the exact same symbol, but the top circle is smaller than Tom's. Tom silently curses Matt is his mind for even thinking of that idea. "Why is one of your circles larger than theirs?" "The tattoo artist made a mistake," Tom answers the soldier infront of him. Tom mumbles, "My mother freaked out because of the small mistake." The mother sighs, "I'm a perfectionist, of course I'd get angry."

The soldiers finally leave Tom waits ten minutes and growls, "This is why I protested at the fucking symbol shit!" The woman who played the mother agrees, "You're right, it was a bitter idea. I'm surprised the soldier found out that Black Circle is bigger than our Black Circle." Tom opens the basement and shouts, "It's clear." Footsteps were heard and figures were seen coming up the stairs. Tom moved out of the way and walked up the stairs to his study. What he didn't know was the surprise he'll recieve after entering into the room.


End file.
